


You fight with a Galra soldier

by laterie



Series: Dragons & Dungeons [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT OF FURNITURE IS DESTROYED WE HAVE NO CHILL, ALSO KEITH'S ONLY PREGNANT HERE AND HAVE WEIRD TASTES, M/M, Omegaverse, because why not, pub fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Keith is not able to fight, but Shiro certainly is.





	You fight with a Galra soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like writing this series.

Keith wanted a popsicle. He wanted a strawberry popsicle from the Earth. From his beloved Earth. If a pregnant person living on the Earth wanted a popsicle for hundred percent, they would get it. No, Keith didn’t feel demanding. They could just get juice into a freezer and give him what he wants, but the problem with aliens was always the same; they thought of people as the most strange creatures. Why would someone want to lick frozen flavored water?

It was an insult because Keith was the result of the different races and immense love that managed to destroy all the prejudices. As a half Galra person, Keith felt obligated to inform Kolivan about his pregnancy, but still, the man was too overprotective of him. Antok calls him _little cherry boy,_ which was again an insult, but for Shiro who was born in Japan and understood the concept of _cherry boy_ better than anyone. After he explained what does this idiom means, Antok laughed and nodded with _yeah cherry boy._

Later that night, Keith and Shiro went into a bar on a friendly planet called Siom. The race focused on industrial. It almost looked like someone had copied Victorian era and stuck it on this planet with a satisfied smile. The Blade of Marmora soldiers was happily drinking nunvill with Sioms when Shiro with Keith decided to join them. At that time Keith was already pregnant, but he didn’t tell anyone except the Paladins and Alteans. Keith ordered an alcohol-free beer that tasted like grass and hot water. Drinking warm beer was a tragedy for Keith who used to drink beer like water back on the Earth. He had a high tolerance for alcohol as a half Galra. Also, microgravity for Keith was like jumping on a trampoline.

Back in the bar, they had good times, and the conversation was slowly drifting to the Paladins and their big victory. Keith waved his hand telling them that no victory could be taken as absolute and people should try all the time not only when it's needed. Kagar, one of the Blades of Marmora who was training with Keith, nodded but smirked at Keith. Of course, something like that couldn’t escape to Shiro’s attention.

“Is there something funny, Kagar?“ He asked, looking at the soldier with a serious concern.

“I just think that a Galra omega should be fucked inside out as they deserve it. I feel like Keith wasn’t taken care of for a long time.“

Keith raised an eyebrow looking at the small Siom citizen who started to grin. Was it fun for them? He was still a half human, and his DNA proved he’s more human than Galra.

“It almost sounds like you want to change it!“ Shiro clenched his fist on the table so all of them could see his discomfort.

“No, of course not, he’s yours,“ Kagar replied, looking at Shiro with a watchful eye.

“Keith is not mine. He doesn’t belong to anyone. He’s with me because he wants.“

“Alright.“ Kagar sipped from his beer but couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“I feel like being free, for some existences is something untouchable,“ Keith murmured rubbing his forehead, “a free Omega, dear lord what have those people done?“ he retorted sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

“Keith,“ Kagar looked at the table, a smile already disappeared from his face, “you know I  _like_ you.“ His long nail started to scrape the label from the bottle.

“Well,“ Keith cleared his throat, “ _thank you._ “ The awkward situation upgraded into the uncomfortable fog of silliness when the Galra soldier stood up and placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Take good care of him. He’s important to me.“

“I’m taking good care of him.“ Keith could tell that Shiro felt insulted by Kagar’s unfounded concern.

“Really?“ surprised Kagar only blinked at Shiro. When he looked at Keith who was already irritated enough to massage his temples, he started to laugh. “That’s all you can do? You, humans, are really short-handed.“

“What?“ Keith asked, shaken to the core, “what did you say?“

“That maybe you need a Galra cock to be adequately satisfied. I see how you are annoyed.“

Keith wanted to cry and laugh, he wanted to show the whole scale of human emotions, but Shiro was faster; he stood up, hitting the table with his robotic arm. The messenger of peace glared at Kagar with cold steel eyes.

“We’re allies, Kagar, but it doesn’t  mean I can’t punch you when you're an asshole.“

“Then do it!“

Keith only moved so he wouldn’t be involved in the pub fist fight. He didn’t know what was more awkward; Kagar having a serious crush on him, or Kagar telling his husband that he needs a Galra cock. Keith only moved closer to the wall and buried his face full of shame into his palms. He heard as the glasses were being crashed against the floor and wooden furniture broken into pieces.

“You can’t deny a Galra cock would fit him better!“ a loud, angry smack echoed across the bar. Keith looked at his husband who hit Kagar with the chair. Only the armrest remained in his arms. He threw it on the floor, punching Kagar with his prosthetic arm.

“He’s okay with my cock, thank you for your interest!“

Keith remembered this night very well because it was only yesterday and since then he had abnormal need to taste a popsicle. Kolivan didn’t talk to him about what happened in the bar, neither Allura. All of them were just looking at him from between their fingers. So what? A Marmora soldier had a crush on him. As if nobody could have a crush on him, was that a sin? He didn’t ask for it.

“I put some ice into it.“ Shiro appeared in their bedroom with a glass of juice and ice cubes.

“Popsicle.“

“Baby, Keith stop.“ He sighed, “I’m tired. I know you’re strong enough to fight with—”

“To fight with what? With my pregnancy? It’s not only my _job_.”

“I wasn’t…” Shiro placed the glass on the table, “are you still mad at me because of this morning?”

“ Well, let me think about it…” Keith took the glass and fished out an ice cube.  He looked at Shiro and threw the cube at him. “Yes, I am!”

Shiro tried to defend himself with only arms. Ice, pillows, clothes everything was thrown at him and the imaginary people who pissed him off.

“I’m sorry, but you just had…”

“What sorry? Am I not attractive to you anymore?”

“Of course you are!”

“You were rock hard, so soft and good, and _oh_ god, Takashi I wanted you!” Keith gave up on throwing things at his husband and bowed his head.

“I know,” carefully, Shiro raised his hands in surrender gesture, “baby I know.”

“Damnit I know that too!” He stood up from the bed, lifting the duvet from the floor and throwing it back on the bed. “I see how you look at me.”

Shiro smiled when his husband approached. He wasn’t surprised that the Galra soldiers were weak on their knees just from looking at Keith. The mixed Galra blood made him attractive to them, and the human side made Keith vulnerable. That was all a Galra soldier wanted from a proper omega: fragile but wild. Finding an omega in their race was tough.

“Yesterday,” Keith pulled down Shiro’s arms, “you were fighting to prove Kager how your dick is enough for me, and this morning you just blew my mind with _we can’t Keith._ ”

“You’re pregnant, in the third month. It’s risky.”

“So it’s my patience,” he smiled, placing both of his hands on Shiro’s broad chest, “I could suck you off, but even that’s _too risky_ for me, right?”

Shiro gulped, trying to look away from Keith’s magnetizing gaze, but the gravity was too powerful. He wrapped his human hand around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. Licking his lips, Shiro forced himself not to lean on too close, but Keith had another idea. He lifted his arms, circled them around Shiro’s neck and pushed himself on him.

“Be—” Shiro sighed into the open mouthed kiss. He felt like a neutron star turning into a pulsar, vibrating and spinning hundred times per second just from Keith's affection. Pulling Keith by his hair, he tilted his head back.

Keith shivered when Shiro started to suck a love bite on his neck, mouth traveling south, to his shoulder and collarbones.

“Bloody hell, just let me blow you!” Keith hissed with another suck on his skin.

Shiro stepped aside, his hands resting on his sides. In an open invitation, Keith looked at his groin while Shiro opened the fly.

“Keith!” The intercom beeped annoyingly, with Lance’s voice inside. “Kolivan wishes to speak with you!”

“Shiro, they have interrupted us only because you had to throw fists in the pub. It's because of you!”

“What?” helplessly, Shiro threw his arms in the air, “you worked me on, and now you’re leaving me here. Not my fault.”

“If it wasn’t you fighting in the bar…”

“Damnit Kogane!” Lance yelled in the intercom, “get your ass on the bridge!”

“You, wait here!” Keith pointed at Shiro, “and try to keep that in your pants. We haven't finished yet.” He smiled.

 

      Of course, Kolivan came just to make sure, Keith was alright. He stood by the window, looking at the green-blue nebula. As Keith walked on the bridge, finishing his messy braid, Kolivan turned his head to check if everything was alright.  His cold eyes traveled over Keith’s body with a concern of a tutor and elderly.

“You look unpresentable, Keith.”

“I just woke up.”

Kolivan looked back at the scenery behind the glass. The silence between them cut Keith’s ears with sharp knives. He hated being scolded by Kolivan. It always put him to shame. He couldn’t handle a look of disappointment. It always left him restless, but at the same time pushed him further. Keith sighed when the leader still didn’t say a word.

“Is this because of what happened in the bar?”

“You should have to stop your husband.”

“I—” Keith bit his tongue before he outed himself to Kolivan.

“You what?” Kolivan looked down at him, “talk properly, apprentice!”

Keith never excelled in lying. His strongest weapon was always sincerity and stubbornness. He usually got what he wanted, but now, although he really tried, Kolivan was looking into the depth of his soul and Keith had to admit his defeat.

“I’m pregnant.”

It was funny to think about pregnant pause between them, but Keith couldn’t think of anything else besides the popsicle. Kolivan only nodded. That was all, and it was more that Keith could expect. Kolivan never acted like a father figure. He knew his boundaries and responsibilities. It was Keith who has chosen to join the Blade of Marmora, not Kolivan. Keith wanted to train with them, be stronger and flexible in the interests of the alliance. 

“You're temporarily suspended from your duty.”

“That’s all?” Keith glared at his own reflection in the window.

“Do you want more?” When Kolivan turned his head to look at him, Keith only smiled and mouthed silent _thank you._

“Take a good care of the child.”

“I will.”

“Tell Shiro, that I would like to speak with him.”

“I will.”

 

      When Keith get back into the bedroom, Shiro was already sprawled on the bed reading on his tablet. The space mall had a sale, and they provided all the books in the multi language. English wasn’t in the choice, but the translator was doing well.  

“He said we’re okay,” Keith climbed on the bed right next to Shiro who immediately placed the tablet on the bedside table.

“But he wants to talk to you, about yours and Kagar’s bruises.”

“Good,” Shiro snuggled beside his husband. He buried his face in his messily tangled braid and smiled. “I love you.”

“I  know.”

In Keith’s life, only two things were certain: Shiro’s love towards him and an undying desire for a popsicle.

“Do you remember the jelly beans?”

“Keith no—”

“Fruit flavored. I liked them.”

“Good you used the past tense, then.” Shiro closed his eyes, tired from the long night.

“I still like them.” Keith clicked his tongue.

“No, you don’t.”

“I love them! God, I want them!”

“They stopped produce them.” Murmuring, Shiro felt a wandered black hair on his tongue. He shifted closer to Keith’s ear and exhaled on his ear.

“Liar!”

“No jelly beans.”

“Jelly popsicle!”

“Keith!”  


End file.
